


Wisdom Lost

by HuntressOfWonderland



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Anesthesia, Canon Universe, Dentist Visits, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, LITERALLY, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wayhaught - Freeform, Wisdom Teeth, brotp wynhaught, more like sibling rivalry, nicole haught - Freeform, waverly earp - Freeform, wynonna earp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 08:24:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14613993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HuntressOfWonderland/pseuds/HuntressOfWonderland
Summary: As our favorite trio of ladies go to the dentist to see about Nicole's jaw pain, Wynonna is unexpectedly dragged into her worst case scenario. Waverly, of course, must videotape the hilarity that ensues. Wayhaught.





	Wisdom Lost

“Waverly Earp?”

At the sound of her name Waverly looked up from her phone, rose, and smoothed out her skirt before walking towards the receptionist desk. Her body was grateful for the active movement as her butt and legs have become numb from being confined for an hour to one of the many uncomfortable, plastic chairs that lined the perimeter of the waiting room of Purgatory’s only oral surgeon. A middle-aged doctor holding a bundle of folders containing a few documents came from a door beyond the desk, a smile adorning her face as she approached. Waverly returned the smile and eagerly awaited the news from the doctor.

“Miss Earp, I am happy to inform you that both Officer Haught and your sister have gotten through the procedure just fine; you can come with me to see Officer Haught in the recovery room. Your sister will be in shortly after checking her status and being cleaned up a bit,” she said, opening the door leading to the facility’s operating rooms and gesturing the younger woman to follow her. At the doctor’s heels, Waverly briskly followed with anticipation. She recalls the account of her adventure to this section of the building a week before with her girlfriend and sister in tow.

 

**…**

 

“Wynonna why are you even here? Waves can’t she wait in the waiting room? She doesn’t need to know what’s happening in my mouth!”

“Oh stop your whining Haught stuff, you should be happy; I’m here to support you!”

Waverly rolled her eyes at the all too familiar bickering; no matter the place or time, her sister and girlfriend never ceased to amaze her in regards to their ability to always find something to argue about. Though always playful and entertaining, now was not a prime place to be yelling.

“Will you both quit it, we are in a dentist office!” she said with insistence, grabbing Wynonna by the arm and pulling her away from Nicole, who sat tensely in the fancy dental chair in the center of the room, her long legs easily sprouting over the end of the chair. Waverly whipped Wynonna into the chair next to her, making her land grumpily, slightly annoyed that her fun was thwarted again by her little sister. Slumping in her seat with a pout adorning her features, Wynonna gave her a hurt puppy look which was received by a frown.

“No, you don’t need to harass her…”

“Ha!” Nicole exclaimed from her seat with a smile.

Waverly turned her gaze towards her and Nicole instantly shrunk into herself, “…and you are just as much to blame.”

Wynonna perked up, “Yeah, stop being such a baby Haught, you’re supposed to be a big bad nark.”

“She’s _my_ baby, Wynonna,” Waverly interjected before Nicole could respond, “and besides I know for a fact that if you were in that seat you would be crying your eyes out,” Waverly stated crossing her arms confidently as she leaned back in her seat.

“Hey, hey it’s not like I’m afraid of the dentist! Us Earps never had a problem with our teeth so we have nothing to worry about. Why waste my time at a dentist when I have perfect teeth?”

Waverly sighed, “Just because it _looks_ like you have good teeth doesn’t mean you _have_ good teeth. Frankly, not going to a dentist every six months is bad for you, but whatever… you do what you want Wynonna, it’s your life,” Waverly looks over to Nicole and reaches out to hold her hand. “I just know my girlfriend will have sparkling teeth, isn’t that right baby?”

“My teeth are fine, it’s just this weird pain I have. But I agree with Waverly, you need to at least get professionally cleaned and checked just to make sure your teeth will be intact when you’re forty,” Nicole explained, her free hand gently massaging her jawline.

“You are such a suck-up, you know that?”

A knock at the door interrupted the trio’s conversation. A blonde, older woman entered through the opened door with a kind, inviting smile, “Good afternoon ladies; I am Dr. Mills, how are we today?”

            All three greeted the doctor before the patient of the day spoke up about her dilemma, “I noticed this weird pain in the back of my jaw. It started about a month ago but I thought it might go away but recently it’s been getting worse.” The dentist nodded, fiddling around with a few pieces of equipment in preparation of the examination. With each clang of metal, Waverly felt Wynonna tense more and more next to her. Glancing over, she can see her sister in a strange defensive state; she tracked the doctor’s movements carefully with hard eyes and Waverly could see the beginning of light sweat around her neck and forehead.

            “Can you describe the pain?” Dr. Mills inquired while grabbing a small wheeled stool from across the room and sitting on it before positioning herself closer to the examination chair. As Nicole began to explain her symptoms, the doctor began manipulating the chair to have access to Nicole’s mouth, “Well I basically feel overall pain in my jaw and sometimes it hurts to open my mouth or chew towards the back on that side.”

            Now fully reclined in the chair, Dr. Mills snapped on a pair of sanitary rubber gloves and flick on the overhead light, “Ok Officer Haught, I am going to check it out, can you please open your mouth-“

            “Careful, Doc. My sister here might maul you if you check her girlfriend out too much,” Wynonna advised smugly with a quirked eyebrow. Waverly rubbed her temples while looking apologetically at the doctor, “I’m so sorry…”

            Dr. Mills chuckled through her surgical mask before peering into Nicole’s mouth. Waverly caressed Nicole’s hand supportively as the doctor grabbed a mouth mirror and dental probe from her small collection of tools on her equipment table. After a few seconds of silence, Dr. Mills nods and retracts from Nicole’s mouth, “Well Officer,  I suspect that you may have a few impacted wisdom teeth that are causing some irritation to your jaw and other teeth.”

            Nicole paled, “Does that mean I have to get them removed?”

            “Unfortunately yes, but it would be very harmful to your teeth and overall health if you decide to leave them in. I advise we make an appointment as soon as possible; but first I’m going to take some x-rays just to make sure.”

            Nicole sighed, but acknowledged the reassuring squeeze that she received from Waverly. She glanced over and couldn’t help but smile at the loving gaze she found. At least she would have her girlfriend to help her get through the difficulties ahead.

            “Well sucks for you Haught stuff; don’t worry I’ll make sure to capture you’re high ass on camera after the procedure! You’ll be YouTube famous by this time next week,” Wynonna declared, rubbing her hands together as she plotted her plan.

            “While you decide what day suits you, I might as well begin with the next patient,” Dr. Mills turned to Wynonna who stopped dead in her tracks. Almost scarily, she slowly turned her head towards her sister with narrowed eyes, and whispered, “ _How could you?_ ” before bolting towards the door. Coincidently, Nicole had gotten out of the examination chair and blocked the exit with a smirk adorning her lips.

            “Oh no you don’t! You need your teeth checked like everyone else whether you like it or not. I mean you’re not scared or anything, right Wynonna?” Nicole taunted with a questionable expression.

Wynonna straightened, her eyebrows furrowed at the assumption and a hand instinctively touching Peacemaker holstered at her hip, “I am not afraid of anything!”

“Ok then let’s just get you checked out and then we can leave and go to Shorty’s; how does that sound?” Waverly asked as she approached her sister and firmly held her arm. Wynonna glanced down at her, eager to simply escape the room but knew that she wasn’t going anywhere until she was checked. With a defeated groan, she shuffled heavy feet to the examination chair and slumped on it. Waverly returned to her chair with Nicole taking Wynonna’s original chair next to her, their hands never separating. Dr. Mills smirked and lightly shook her head at the ordeal as she changed her surgical gloves and cleaned off her equipment in light of a new patient.

“Make sure you clean those good, Doc. I don’t want Haught cooties.”

Waverly scoffed, “Wynonna, she doesn’t have cooties.”

“You have no right to tell me that: you have her cooties!”

The doctor finished her preparations and manipulated the chair once more to give her more access to Wynonna’s mouth. Nicole and Waverly lightly laughed at Wynonna slowly reclining with wide eyes, a stiff posture, and fingers aggressively grasping the armrests, her nails digging into the covering. Once in place, the doctor looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to open up, but only received a small shake of the head. Dr. Mill’s eyes darkened as she met the opposition full on. With a mere look, Wynonna slowly opened up, allowing the doctor to instantly revert back to her kindly self. Wynonna closed her eyes, unable to witness pieces of metal enter her mouth. She’s not _scared_ , no way, it’s just that she is slightly uncomfortable about dentists and doctors. Yeah that’s it! They have to prod and pick on people’s body and it was just so weird to have a stranger so up close and personal.

With a few minutes of clicks and clacks of metal on teeth, Dr. Mills retracts from Wynonna who lets out a breath she must have been holding the entire time.

“Well ladies I believe we must make an appointment for two wisdom teeth removals.”

All three women’s eyes widened at once as a wave of silence washed over them.

“NO! Nope sorry, doc. You’re lucky you got to get up in my mouth for those five minutes but there is no way you are taking anything out of my mouth! I feel fine!”

 

**…**

 

Dr. Mills stopped at a door on the far side of the hallway and rasped her knuckles lightly on the door before motioning for Waverly to follow her inside. With one hand holding her phone up, ready to record the moments ahead, Waverly stepped into the room with her free hand touching her smirking lips, unable to stop the giddiness of seeing Nicole. The post-operating room was a small room with not much inside except for a few chairs and medical equipment, the soft yellow walls glowing in the bright lighting. Nicole stood out from the rest of her surroundings from her spot in a small chair in the middle of the room. Her hair was tied back loosely and her right sleeve of her Purgatory Sheriff Department shirt was rolled up past her forearm. Her tall and usually firm posture was uncharacteristically slumped in the petite chair, her head casted down and looking at her right arm while her left hand seemed to trace a bandage on her elbow pit.

At the click of the door closing, Nicole slowly looked up, her pupils wide and unfocused as she searched for the source of the sound. Waverly’s smile augmented at the sight of Nicole’s dazed appearance. Nicole’s cheeks were puffed out due to the gauze in her mouth to stop the bleeding from her sore gums, making her look like a happy chipmunk. She stayed behind the doctor as they ventured further into the room, but kept her phone aiming at Nicole, who seemed to have finally acknowledged the doctor’s presence.

“Doc, you’re back! Well… actually you’re not Doc. Doc’s a guy and you are definitely NOT a guy but you are a doctor!” Waverly snickered at the strong slur in Nicole’s speech, the gauze making a tad difficult to understand but not halting how loud she spoke.

“Yes Officer but like the last time we had this conversation, what did I tell you about picking at your bandage?” Dr. Mills walked to her patient to inspect the bandage around her right arm to ensure it was still intact.

 “I ‘member!” Nicole assured with a smile and a confident nod, still oblivious to Waverly by the door.

“Oh yeah? What did I say?” The doctor quirked an eyebrow before drifting towards a cabinet to grab fresh gauze to replace the old ones.

Nicole pointed a finger at the doctor approached, “YOU said… don’t be loud-”

“A rule that you definitely are breaking,” Dr. Mills interjected.

“And then you said not to pick at this…this _thing_ that covers where I got shot!”

“A needle is not a bullet, Officer,” Dr. Mills stated as she removed the tattered bandage from Nicole’s arm, “See? Nothing’s there.” She unwrapped a new Band-Aid and placed it where the one was.  

“You told me that I got a shot, it’s bad to …to …lie you know! And then you told me that I have to make sure that the little alligator stays on my…” Nicole’s features dropped as she lifted her hand to her face slowly, turning it as she searched for something …. aw no…Doc! I’m so sorry… I lost the little alligator…you trusted me and I lost it,” With a pout adorning her lips, tears began to well up in her eyes and her shoulders fell.

Though Waverly was sad for her sedated girlfriend and confused at to what she was referencing, Dr. Mill’s only laughed, “Nicole you didn’t lose it,” she gently grabbed her patient’s left hand, the tip of the pointer finger softly clamped by a finger pulse oximeter, or to Nicole the ‘alligator’, “see it’s on this hand remember?”

Once she focused on the pulse oximeter, Nicole’s eyes lit up once more, “YOU FOUND IT!”

Waverly couldn’t keep back the chuckle as she had the rest that threatened to arise since she watched the interaction, her girlfriend was just so high from the anesthesia! Still recording, Waverly took a step further as Dr. Mills prepared the new gauze. Her laugh and advance caught Nicole’s attention, those soft brown eyes meeting her own and after a few long seconds of silence, they grew wide in an intense stare. Nicole stopped fidgeting with the “alligator” and slowly her lower jaw fell slack, allowing for the gross, used gauze to fall from her agape mouth.

Dr. Mills laughed and collected the bloody gauze with gloved hands, “That was a lot easier than I thought it was,” she said as she threw them away before folding the fresh gauze and carefully placing the first piece into the right side of the enamored woman’s mouth.

“…Doc…,” Nicole mumbled as Dr. Mills placed the last piece of gauze in the other side of her mouth, “…did I die?”

“Of course not dear, you are alive and well. What makes you say that?”

“There’s an angel!”

_Oh. My. God._ Waverly blushed profusely and smiled. Even when recovering from anesthesia after surgery Nicole was a sweetheart.

“No that’s Waverly, you know her,” Dr. Mills went over to the cabinets once more after discarding her gloves, leaving the two younger women with a little space.

Waverly inches closer, glancing down for a moment at her phone to make sure Nicole’s face was in frame of the camera. She reaches out and places a comforting hand on her girlfriend’s arm with her free hand, feeling the muscle beneath tense at the contact.

“How are you feeling, baby?”  She asked, noticing Nicole’s unwavering stare had yet to be broken

“…Um… I – Are you an angel?” Nicole choked out through her gauze-filled, recovering mouth.

Waverly laughed, “No silly, I’m Waverly, your girlfriend.”

“WHAT!” If even possible, Nicole’s eyes widened further as she almost jumped up from her seat. Her outburst earned her a stern look from Dr. Mills from across the room to which Waverly answered with a quick apologetic grimace, but it was ignored by Nicole who was much too concerned about the woman before her.

“You’re MY girlfriend?!”

“Yup, we’ve been dating for a little over a year now,” Waverly explained with a smile before taking a chance to shoot a look to Dr. Mills, mouthing _Is amnesia normal?_ With a reassuring nod and the promise that Nicole’s memory is only temporarily impaired, Waverly returned her attention to Nicole.

“Woah! I hit the jackpot!” Nicole exclaims, her eyes finally leaving Waverly’s form though the surprise still etched on her face, “Doc, look this is my girlfriend!”

“Yes I know, dear”

“Wow!” Nicole beamed as she looked back up at Waverly, “You are sooo pretty…”

“Thank you, you’re very pretty too.” _And still very charming._

Nicole placed a hand on top of Waverly’s, “Hey do we hold hands?”

“Yup all the time,” she replied.

“Oh my god! Where’s your ring?!” Nicole exclaimed, looking confused as her fingers clumsily stroking her ring finger

Waverly giggled at the question, “Baby, we aren’t married.”

“I haven’t asked yet?”

She received a shake of the head, “Nope, but we are very happy.”

This seemed to reassure Nicole, “We are? That’s good!”

“Yup we are happily in love, you have a lot of friends-“

Nicole gasped, “I HAVE FRIENDS?”

“Yes, you remember Doc right,” she was answered by an enthusiastic nod “Then there’s Dolls and Wynnona and the whole town loves you! All your co-workers and Sheriff Nedley think you’re a great cop-“

            “I’M A COP?! I always wanted to be a cop! That is _so_ cool! WOW!” tears well in her eyes, so thrilled in her high stupor that her life was so great.

            “You are the best in town and do a very good job.”  

            “Wow! My life is sooo great! I’m so happy.”

            Waverly laughed, “And you have a cat-“

            “Oh my GOD I _love_ cats!”

            “-named Calamity Jane.”

            “I LOVE HER!” Nicole said overenthusiastically, gesticulating with her hands at each word.

            “Yup you definitely do-” Waverly’s response was cut short by a knock on the door. Dr. Mills dropped what she was doing at the counter, a smirk still etched on her lips from the whole spectacle between the two lovers. Before the doctor could even fully open the door, a familiar yet clearly muffled voice pierced the room, “WHAT’S UP BITCHES!”

            Dr. Mills sighed internally… ok maybe it was out loud at this point, “Hello Wynonna. Remember you have to be-“

            “Girl you can’t tell ME what to do!”

            “Wynonna look!” Nicole exclaimed before grandly presenting her arms towards Waverly, “This is my girlfriend!” At this point Waverly stepped back as Wynonna was wheeled in next to Nicole so that she could fit both drugged-up women in the frame of her phone’s camera.

            “’Cole you are high as… as fuck!”

            “Wynonna!” Waverly said through gritting teeth.

            Wynonna’s head rolled back, her eyes closed as she pointed finger guns to the ceiling, her voice muffled by the gauze in her mouth but also borderline delirious “WOOOOOO, I feel great! Doc I don’t care what ya do with my mouth if I can feel like this!”

            Doctor Mills approached Wynonna with a raised brow, “Oh yeah? We’ll see how you feel in an hour when the medication wears off.”

            Wynonna frowned, “But I gotta get my teeth jack hammered.”

            “Nope your teeth are already out.”

            “WHAT!?”

            “SHHHH!” Nicole clumsily pressed a finger to her lips, “What if babies are trying to sleep around here!”

            “Ok first you shut up” Wynonna responded, “AND TWO, when were you in my mouth?”

            Dr. Mills shrugged, “About twenty minutes ago.”

            Wynonna went silent, here eyebrows pinched in confusion as her face showed her drugged brain trying to process the information. After a minute, she grandly lifted her wrist in front of her eyes, almost punching herself in the face. Her eyes squinted at her wrist before extending it towards the doctor, “But it’s nine o’ clock!”

            “Wynonna that’s not a watch, that’s your patient’s bracelet,” Waverly indicated blankly, slightly embarrassed. “And also its noon.”

            Wynonna’s unfocused eyes moved to her sister, before they widened in realization, “Waverly! When did you get here? This lady drugged me!” She gasped before whipping her head towards Nicole who was still too preoccupied at staring at her girlfriend, “Hey, ‘Cole! Book her she drugged us and took our personal property- ARE YOU FUCKING CRYING?!”

            Doctor Mills sighed as she shuffled around looking at paperwork and gathering medications, “Miss Earp please try and control yourself…”

            “Why are you crying?!”

            With tears filling her eyes, Nicole sniffled, “I’m just so happy right now… I have the best life with friends and a pretty girlfriend and a crazy sister-in-l-“

            “Are you serious… what a narc,” Wynonna interrupts, “There are people out there who have a reason to cry and here you are being a big baby!”

            “Wynonna don’t be mean!” Waverly chimes, moving to stroke Nicole’s arm while keeping both women in frame, “You know she’s never this sensitive.” Choosing to forget her comrade’s outburst, Nicole leaned into Waverly, resting her head on her upper arm, careful to not get blood on her shirt.

            Wynonna only sunk into her chair with a pout, glaring at the suck up ginger. Her mind wandered and soon enough a devious smirk befell her lips. Perhaps Dr. Mills and Waverly should have known the silent room was an indication of trouble.

            _SMACK!_

A splatter of blood hit Waverly’s arm as Wynonna threw one of her blood soaked gauzes at Nicole’s face. It stuck for a second before slowly sliding off her cheek, leaving a gross slime I its wake. Dr. Mills, Waverly, and even Nicole all had their mouths agape in shock.

But of course vengeance needed to be had.

Nicole responded by reaching into her mouth and grabbing a piece of gauze. Wynonna grinned wickedly as she reached for the wheel grip of her wheel chair to move away from Nicole’s bloody projectile. Soon enough, the two were exchanging throws of bloody gauze, leaving them to either miss or hit the other before landing with a _plop_ on the floor.

“YOU’LL NEVER CATCH ME ALIVE, COPPER” Wynonna yelled as she wheeled herself around the room.

Waverly could only document the scene with a blank expression. The two women eventually ran out of mouth gauze to throw, though it did not deter from the mobile one of the two to get into some kind of trouble.

Dr. Mills handed Waverly a bag filled with Nicole and Wynonna’s medication, information pamphlets, and gauze, “So are they always like this?”

“More or less,” Waverly replied, “I am so sorry...”

“Surprisingly, it’s not the worst I’ve seen…”

They both turn back to the middle of the room where Wynonna was repeatedly ramming her wheelchair into Nicole’s stationary one by backing up and slamming forward. The officer tried waving her off but it only seemed to spur Wynonna further.

“Okay you two we are leaving say goodbye and thank you to Dr. Mills.”

“Thank you!”

“We getting lollipops or what?”

“By the way you’re behaving Wynonna no you aren’t getting one!” Waverly said, before angling the camera to get a close up of their faces “And lastly, say ‘hi’ to yourselves!” 

           

**…**

           

“ _HI ASSHOLES!”_

_“_ Oh my god… please never show this to anyone…” Nicole groaned, her hands covering her face to hide her embarrassment.

            Waverly giggled as she clung to her girlfriend’s arm as she tried to pry those hands away from her face so that she could place a kiss on her cheek, “Aw but why? You were being so cute and charming…while Wy-“

            “Hey that video needed some comedy relief from all that tooth rotting fluff. If I weren’t gagging on the gauze at the time I would have gagged from that,” Wynonna interjected as she sent the video on Waverly’s phone to herself. “Pass the ice cream, Haught.”

            “You know that just because you can’t eat hard foods doesn’t mean you can eat just ice cream. That’ll send you strait back to the dentist,” she replied as she threw the pint.

            Catching it and opening it, Wynonna leaned back into the couch before delving in, “Hell, does it look like I care?” She shoveled a giant scoop of vanilla ice cream into her mouth.

            Waverly and Nicole both shook their heads, giving each other a look that said _She’ll learn eventually._

**Author's Note:**

> Welp this idea came about through my fear of eventually getting my wisdom teeth removed... Hope you enjoyed! I have officially left fanfiction.net (unless I post some Yorusoi) but my previously-existing stories are still over there under the same name.


End file.
